The Audition
by asmawi97
Summary: Perjuangan sejumlah orang dalam sebuah audisi. Mereka menggantungkan mimpi dan tujuan mereka dalam audisi tersebut. Apakah tujuan mereka akan tercapai? BROTHERSHIP SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Audition

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Kyuhyun,Kibum,Heechul,Jungsoo,Donghae,Eunhyuk, Yunho.

And other cast

Summary : Perjuangan sejumlah orang dalam sebuah audisi. Mereka menggantungkan mimpi dan tujuan mereka dalam audisi tersebut. Apakah tujuan mereka akan tercapai?

Story By asmawi97

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

''Hyung, aku ingin jadi penyanyi. Mimpiku adalah menjadi seorang penyanyi profesional dan bisa membuatmu bangga.''

.

.

''Aku ini aktor, aku bukan penyanyi! Kenapa aku harus ikut audisi tersebut?!.''

.

.

''Bawa padaku, 3 orang penyanyi berbakat, untuk ku masukkan dalam audisi ini''

.

.

''Uri appa, eomma, menginginkanku menjadi seorang dokter, aku **tidak** mau mengecewakan mereka berdua jika aku menjadi penyanyi, aku ini seorang anak tunggal, hanya aku harapan mereka.''

.

.

''Aku adalah seorang guru musik. Tapi, tidak ada satu murid pun yang menyukaiku dan musikku, mereka bilang aku ini guru yang aneh !.''

.

.

''Kalian semua, ikutlah denganku. Kita semua, akan berjuang dalam audisi ini untuk mencapai mimpi dan tujuan kita masing - masing.

.

.

.

Anyeong.. saya author baru disini semoga kalian akan suka sama tulisan saya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyeong readerdeul, asma publis ulang ff gaje pertama ku ini karena merasa kurang enak di pandang.**

 **Dan pada akhirnya jadilah.**

 **Oyah kemarin sempat ada yang nanya apa asma sekolah asrama, jawaban nya enggak.**

 **Aku ini mondok. makasih selamat membaca, review nya ya pleeaaasee...**

Title : The Audition chap 1

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, Jungsoo, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yunho.

And other cast

Summary : Perjuangan sejumlah orang dalam sebuah audisi. Mereka menggantungkan mimpi dan tujuan mereka dalam audisi tersebut. Apakah tujuan mereka akan tercapai?

Story By asmawi97

.

.

7 years Of Love

Chinyeonel mannatyo

Amuda uriga ireoke swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo

Geuraedo urineun heeojyo beoryeotjo

Ureotjyo sigani gamyeonseo naegaejun

Aswiume geuriume naetteugwaneun dareun naui mameul bomyeonseo

SKIP

.

.

Tepukan riuh penonton mengakhiri penampilan namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Dia lalu membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa hormat dan berlalu setelah mengucapkan Terimakasih.

Hari ini dia memang menjadi salah satu pengisi acara di sekolahnya. Karena memang sekolah tersebut sedang mengadakan sebuah acara untuk kenaikan kelas dan kelulusan untuk murid yang berada di tingkat akhir.

.

.

At Backstage

Namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut terlihat tersenyum manis saat beberapa orang memuji penampilan nya.

''Kyuhyun-ah penampilanmu hari ini sangat bagus . .''

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum manis saat seorang sunbae memuji nya dia lalu memegang tengkuk nya karena malu.

''Nde.. Gomawo sunbae-nim.''

Sejumlah murid yang berada disana juga mengatakan hal serupa untuk penampilannya hari ini, membuat dia merasa seperti penyanyi profesional saja. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun sangat senang apalagi jika hal itu bisa terjadi.

''KYUHYUN-AH...''

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil dengan begitu keras, membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan kedua sahabatnya tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Bahkan menurutnya senyuman tersebut terlalu lebar . Membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti kartun berbentuk pinguin yang sering di tontonnya .

Mereka lalu berlari kearah Kyuhyun, bahkan Donghae langsung memeluk nya. ''Kyuhyun-aaah Chukae.. Congratulation.. Selamat untuk penampilanmu hari ini Kyuhyunie. . .''

Donghae menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memberikan selamat sembari mengguncangkan kedua bahu kyuhyun kencang, membuat sang empunya naik pitam, dan akan segera mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya terhadap teman nya ini.

''YAK ! LEE DONGHAE ikan nemo apa yang kau lakukaan !''

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya dan memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa centi dari Kyuhyun.

''Kyu.. Aku kan cuma memberikan ucapan selamat, penampilanmu tadi sangat bagus.'' Ucap Donghae sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan wajah polos ikan nemo andalannya .

''Tapi juga tidak seperti itu..!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya.

''Kyuhyunie benar Hae, bukan begitu caranya memberi selamat. Kau lihat aku, aku akan menunjukan cara yang baik dan benar.'' Eunhyuk memberi saran dengan gaya sok tau nya. .

Dia lalu memeluk, bukan, tepatnya menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk lehernya erat, sampai Kyuhyun merasa tercekik dan Kyuhyun kembali marah. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, jengah dengan kelakuan dua sahabat ajaib nya ini.

''YAK ! MONKEY lepasss !''

''Kyuhyun-ah chukae hari ini penampilanmu sangat bagus, hiks... Aku sangat terharu Kyuu. . Sebagai sahabat aku sangat bangga padamu Kyuu .'' Eunhyuk sesekali terisak saat mengucapkan ucapan selamat nya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali meradang.

Sementara Eunhyuk mengucapkan selamatnya yang sangat mendramatisir Kyuhyun terus berupaya melepaskan pelukan si monkey . .

''KAUUU ,. . . Kalian..'' Ucap Kyuhyun setelah terlepas dari pelukan Eunhyuk yang mendramatisir, sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan nafas terengah akibat pelukan ganas si monkey aka Eunhyuk.

''Kalian berdua benar-benar sahabat yang kejaam..'' Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut meninggalka duo EunHae yang tetap dengan wajah polos nemo dan monkey andalannya masing - masing.

Mereka lalu tersadar saat Kyuhyun beranjak dari backstage dan meninggalkan mereka, anak itu terlihat berjalan sambil menggerutu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu mencoba mensejajarkan langkah mereka dengan Kyuhyun dan mencegah anak itu dengan cara menghalangi pintu keluar dari backstage.

Donghae berdiri di depan pintu keluar sementara Eunhyuk berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, mencoba mencegah anak itu agar tidak kabur.

Donghae lalu memasang wajah memelas andalan nya agar Kyuhyun tidak marah. Anak itu jika marah, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Dan itu membuat mereka cukup takut.

''Mianhae . . Kyuhyun-ah tadi kami terlalu senang Eoh..?''

''Hae benar Kyu''

''Andwae.. Kalian benar - benar membuatku malu dengan sunbaenim yang ada disini.'' Donghae dan Eunhyuk melotot mereka berdua dibilang mempermalukan?!..

''Aish.. Kyuhyun-ah itukan cara kami berdua meluapkan kebahagian, kau ini seperti tidak tau saja, hehe..'' Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan duo EunHae ini.

''Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kalian berdua harus mentraktirku makan ,Eotte ? Ini juga untuk merayakan kenaikan kita iya kan ?'' Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan manis tapi justru terlihat menyeramkan bagi EunHae

'Haaaaah hari ini akan menjadi sulit jika evil magnae ini mengamuuuk' Uang jajan mereka pasti akan habis untuk meredakan kemarahan evil magnae haaaaah

.

.

.

Saat ini, Korean Wave menjadi salah satu unsur penting dalam industri hiburan internasional. Berbagai agensi hiburan Negeri ginseng tersebut, berlomba-lomba memperlihatkan artis terbaik mereka. Banyak juga diantara agensi-agensi tersebut yang mencoba mencari artis-artis baru dan berbakat dengan cara audisi. Salah satunya adalah JY Entertainment.

JY Entertainment adalah salahsatu agensi hiburan terbesar di Korea , banyak orang yang bernaung di bawah agensi tersebut demi mimpi dan tujuan hidup mereka.

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah terlihat berhenti didepan kantor tersebut , seorang dengan sepatu yang mengkilap dan juga jas yang terlihat sangat mewah keluar dari mobil tersebut .

Dia lalu berjalan dengan gaya angkuh bersama ajudannya ke dalam gedung tersebut , setiap orang yang dilaluinya akan mengbungkukan badannya otomatis sebagai rasa hormat.

Dia lalu memasuki ruangannya , ruangan yang paling megah dan besar diantara ruangan lain di gedung tersebut dia lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada disana. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, seorang presdir muda di JY Entertainment, dia bahkan menggunakan inisial namanya untuk nama agensi nya.

''Jung Yunho Seonsaengnim . . Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.'' Yunho yang sedang mengetukan tangan nya pada meja kerjanya melihat ajudannya tersebut dan menganggukan kepalanya

''Suruh dia masuk''

''Nde seonsaengnim'' Ajudan tersebut membungkuk tanda dia akan melakukan apa yang diperintah atasannya.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan seorang namja memakai pakaian kasual memasuki ruangan tersebut.

''Silahkan masuk''

''Nde. .''

Yunho menegakan tubuhnya saat melihat seseorang yang cukup di kenalinya di tempat ini.

''Jungsoo? Ada keperluan apa kau kesini? Duduklah '' orang yang dipanggil Jungsoo tadi menurut dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Jungsoo seorang yang bekerja di agensi milik Yunho sebagai seorang manajer artis. Dia di kenal sebagai orang yang ramah namun lemah, beberapa artis yang di tanganinya bahkan mundur dan beralih keluar dari agensi atau mengganti manager nya.

''Yunho-ah aku . .''

''Jungsoo-ssi ..''sela Yunho saat mendengar Jungsoo menyebutkan namanya tanpa memakai embel-embel Sonsaengnim.

''Saat ini kau sedang berada di tempat kerja seharusnya kau memanggilku secara formal, jangan karena dulu kita pernah menjadi teman kau jadi bersikap tidak sopan padaku aku ini ..''

''Arraseo Yunho Seonsaengnim'' Sela Jungsoo dia cukup kesal karena perkataan nya terpotong, Yunho menganggukan keplanya dan tersenyum. Dia sangat suka orang-orang memanggil nya seperti itu meskipun di usia nya yang masih muda. Itu mengingatkan nya akan perjuangan nya sampai bisa membuat sebuah agensi yang cukup besar.

''Begitu terdengar lebih nyaman di telingaku . Jadi ada apa ?''

Jungsoo menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang Yunho dengan tegas.

''Kapan .. Kapan Seonsaengnim akan memberikanku kepercayaan untuk mengurus seorang artis? Aku sudah lama bekerja disini. Geundae, seonsaengnim tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang manajer artis. Aku hanya disuruh untuk membantu manajer - manajer artis lainnya atau membantu para trainee aku..''

''Jungsoo-ssi '' lagi - lagi Yunho menyela ucapannya. Dan itu membuat Jungsoo mendesis pelan.

''Jungsoo-ssi apa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri kenapa kau di perlakukan seperti itu? Dulu, dulu sekali kau pernah kuberi kepercayaan memegang seorang artis bukan? tapi dia tidak bertahan lama denganmu. Kau mau tahu kenapa?''

''Wae?'' Tanya Jungsoo

''Karena sebagai manajer kau terlalu banyak mengatur artisnya Jungsoo-ssi. Harus bersikap sopan,menghormati sunbae,ramah pada hoobae,harus memakai pakaian yang sopan. Kau pikir dia akan nyaman kau atur seperti itu ?''

''Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu ? Seorang artis harus mempunyai sopan santun yang tinggi terhadap hoobae apalagi sunbae maupun saingannya. Dengan begitu..''

''Dengan begitu, kau akan membuat artis tersebut jatuh. Di industri hiburan ini, tidak ada yang namanya kawan mereka semua adalah lawan. Kalau kau tetap memegang prinsipmu itu, aku yakin setiap artis yang kau pegang akan jatuh.''

Jungsoo mengepalkan tangan nya erat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

''Yunho-ah ..''

''Karena sifat mu yang seperti itu, kau gagal menjadi seorang artis bahkan kau tidak bisa mendirikan agensi besar seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang..'' Jungsoo menundukan kepalanya, tangan nya mengepal erat tanda dia sedang menahan emosinya.

''Kau bilang kau ingin mengorbitkan artis? Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu suatu tantangan? Apa kau akan bersedia?'' Yunho kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, dia tidak mau mendengar mantan temannya ini terus memanggil namanya seakrab itu.

''Ye? Tantangan? '' Yunho mengangguk dan memandang Jungsoo dengan tegas.

''Carikan aku artis baru yang mempunyai suara yang bagus... Emm 3 orang tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang jika kau berhasil ..''

''Kau akan mengorbitkan mereka dan menjadikanku managernya? '' Seru Jungsoo menyela ucapan Yunho, sepertinya dia senang jika nanti dia akan segera mendapatkan artis yang akan dia urus.

''Aku belum selesai...Jika kau berhasil bawa mereka padaku, aku akan memasukkan mereka ke dalam acara ini.'' ucap Yunho sambil memperlihatkan sebuah surat kabar pada jungsoo.

''Top Idol? Ini kan sebuah audisi untuk menjadi idol korea, kau tidak berniat mengorbitkannya ?'' Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng

''Kau terlalu berpikiran sempit Jungsoo, jika mereka berhasil menjadi juara atau minimal masuk 3 besar , aku akan mengorbitkannya sebagai artismu . Eotte? Anggap saja ini sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan''

Jungsoo menghela nafas ini pasti akan sulit untuknya, dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Yunho.

''Baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Kau harus berjanji kau akan mengorbitkan mereka. Jangan hanya mempermainkan mereka nantinya.''

''Tentu '' Mereka lalu berjabat tangan tanda sudah membuat kesepakatan dan memulai satu permainan baru.

Jungsoo lalu membungkukan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari tempat yang cukup membuat nya panas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di salahsatu kedai jajangmyeon, Kyuhyun memakan lahap makanan favorit nya sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae memandang nya dengan kagum. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat tidak terlalu peduli, saat sedang makan makanan favorit nya ini, dia memang kadang tidak perduli dengan dunia sekitarnya.

Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum aneh.

''Ada apa?'' ucap Kyuhyun saat lagi-lagi melihat tingkah absurd kedua sahabatnya ini.

''Aigoo uri Kyuhyunie, neomu kyeopta..'' ucap Donghae gemas, dia lalu mengelap pipi Kyuhyun yang dikotori saus jajangmyeon dengan tisu.

Sejak tadi mereka memang memandang cara makan Kyuhyun yang cukup lucu, saus jajangmyeon yang cukup kental mengotori pipinya persis seperti seorang anak kecil. Setelah Donghae mengelap pipinya Kyuhyun kembali pada kegiatan nya yang tertunda, dan mengabaikan tatapan Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae.

Terkadang dia memang sering di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk karena usianya yang paling muda.

''Kyuhyun-ah...''

''Hmm..''

''Kyuhyunie..''

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bersahutan memanggil Kyuhyun, sementara yang di panggil tampak tidak peduli dan fokus pada makanan nya.

Merasa jengah dengan kedua teman nya yang terus memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam kedua sahabatnya itu.

''Mwo?!'' teriak Kyuhyun pada kedua sahabatnya membuat mereka berjengit karena kaget. Lagi-lagi anak itu berteriak.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. ''Kyuhyun-ah,.. Apa mimpi mu masih sama sampai sekarang..?''

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan mencoba berpikir tentang pertanyaan teman nya ini.

Namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Eunhyuk heran. ''Apa maksud mu?''

Donghae lalu ikut mendekat dan memandang Kyuhyun serius, saat ini ketiga wajah mereka sangat berdekatan.

''Berada di panggung yang besar sebagai seorang penyanyi dan bisa membuat hyung mu bangga..''

Kyuhyun menelan saliva nya, seolah pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan paling sulit dalam hidup nya. Dia lalu menundukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kembali makan nya. Membuat kedua sahabatnya memandang heran kearah Kyuhyun.

Mereka lalu kembali duduk dan memandang Kyuhyun yang makan tidak selahap tadi.

''Kyuhyunie, waeyo?''

Donghae bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka.

''Apa ini, karena Heechul hyung...?''

Kyuhyun menghentikan makan nya dan memandang Eunhyuk. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam, lalu menunduk dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia lalu kembali memandang kedua sahabatnya dan menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada mereka, sesekali Eunhyuk dan Donghae memberikan beberapa saran pada Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu tersenyum.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun pulang begitu terlambat, dia berjalan dengan gontai untuk pulang menuju rumahnya, merayakan kenaikan kelas dengan bermain di Game Center dan makan-makan, yang tentunya ditraktir EunHae membuatnya cukup lelah, dia yakin sedikit saja dia menyentuh kasur kesayangannya dia pasti akan langsung tertidur.

''Tapi aku harus siap -siap, dia pasti marah karena aku pulang terlambat haaaah'' Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sambil menghela nafas, dia yakin hyungnya akan menyambutnya dengan wajah masam khas ahjumma yang melihat suaminya selingkuh, dan terus mengomelinya sampai telinganya sakit.

Kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya yang sederhana,rumah yang ditinggalinya hanya dengan hyungnya tersebut. Dia tidak tau menau tentang sejarah keluarganya, yang pasti hyungnya bilang Appa mereka sudah meninggal dan eomma. Entahlah mungkin sang eomma juga sudah meninggal.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan menghela nafasnya, bersyukur hyungnya tidak menguncinya diluar. Dia lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan mengendap-ngendap sambil menjinjitkan kakinya, dia melakukaannya sampai tiba di kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

''Haaaah hari ini aku selamat, hehe '' kyuhyun menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum kecil karena berhasil masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengusik hyungnya.

Dia lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berteriak kaget, saat seseorang sudah berdiri angkuh di depan jendela kamarnya sambil menggenggam sebuah panci penggorengan di tangan nya. Dia itu hyung nya, tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat seperti seorang monster yang datang dari dunia lain?!

''Ya Kim kyuhyun dari mana saja kau ini?'' suara itu, kyuhyun sampai merinding mendengar suara itu. 'kenapa dia ada di kamarku?'

Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu manis dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

''Oh Heechul hyung kau ternyata disini, hehe..'' Kyuhyun menutupi ketakutannya terhadap hyungnya ini dengan senyuman manis dan wajah polosnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Heechul sang queen evil.

''Kau..'' Heechul mengangkat panci penggorengan nya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Suara Heechul yang sangat dingin membuat Kyuhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya, aura kamar tersebut jadi terlihat hitam karena aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari Heechul.

''Kemana saja kau hari ini?'' tanya Heechul dengan tatapan yang tajam dan tangan yang masih mengacungkan panci penggorengan miliknya.

''Mianhaeyo hari ini aku merayakan kenaikan kelas, dengan teman- temanku hyung... Lalu setelah itu aku pergi bersama Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae.. Hyung tidak akan marah kan?'' Ucap kyuhyun sambil menyatukan tangan nya seperti sedang meminta maaf. Dia lalu mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan berlaku untuk hyung cantiknya ini.

''Aku tidak peduli dan tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu evil, kau akan menerima hukumanmu nanti, magnae!.'' Ucap Heechul sambil mengacungkan panci penggorengan yang sejak tadi dibawanya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

''Arraseo hyung '' Heechul melengos dan menurunkan pancinya, dia sudah mengira adiknya akan lupa waktu jika berkumpul dengan teman-teman uniknya itu. Heechul melihat adiknya yang merengut lucu membuat nya tersenyum untuk seperkian detik. Dia ini sebenarnya bukan hyung yang jahat, hanya saja sedikit tegas dan disiplin, apalagi pada dongsaeng sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya ini.

''Ya sudah sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan setelah itu makan, aku sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu'' ucap Heechul sambil berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sang hyung pergi langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafasnya lega.

''Aish kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan?'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergidik. Dia lalu melempar ransel nya sembarangan dan keluar kamar tersebut untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur.

.

.

.

Ruang Makan

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan hyung nya di meja makan kecil yang mampu menampung kira-kira empat orang. Kyuhyun memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna abu dan celana training yang terlihat longgar, sementara handuk kecil masih tersampir di atas kepalanya yang basah.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul makan dengan tenang, bahkan sesekali Heechul memberikan lauknya ke piring Kyuhyun, seolah melupakan amarahnya tadi pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun senang. Dia tahu meskipun hyung nya itu pemarah, tapi dia juga sangat penyayang.

Saat sedang makan Kyuhyun mengingat obrolannya tadi dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, apa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang pada hyungnya tentang keinginannya?

Dia lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia sudah membulatkan

tekadnya, untuk yang satu ini dia tidak bisa mundur.

''Heechul hyung..'' Heechul yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gelagat aneh dongsaeng nya, mengangkat kepalanya dan seolah mengatakan ' ada apa ' dengan isyarat matanya.

''Aku...'' Kyuhyun menggenggam erat sumpit nya dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya saat dia merasa gugup. Aish padahal dia hyung ku, kenapa aku begitu ketakutan?'

Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan memandang Heechul dengan tegas. ''Aku ingin menjadi artis'' ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada yang bergetar itu membuat Heechul langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar penuturan dongsaeng satu - satunya ini

''MWO?!''

Heechul langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukan kepalanya, nyalinya ikut menciut seiring dengan tatapan Heechul padanya.

''Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku,..'' desis Heechul ''tapi tidak dengan menjadi artis, arraseo?'' setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Heechul langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memandang pintu kamar Heechul dengan pandangan lelah nya, kenapa Heechul hyung tidak menyukai mimpi nya ini?

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun terus menendang-nendang udara kosong didepannya saat perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, dia masih kesal dengan keputusan hyungnya, masih terekam jelas diingatannya reaksi hyungnya saat dirinya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang artis.

Sang hyung memandang nya tajam dan langsung meninggalkan nya sendirian di meja makan. Bahkan hyung nya tersebut tidak melanjutkan makan nya, dan tadi pagi pun hyung nya pergi bekerja begitu pagi.

Kyuhyun masih terus menendang -nendang udara kosong didepannya, dia tidak berniat mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah, biarlah hari ini dia akan membolos.

''Aish kenapa dia begitu keras jika aku mengucapkan kata artis?!''

''Lalu.. Kenapa juga Heechul hyung tidak mengijinkan ku untuk menjadi seorang artis?''

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat panjang pendek, dia lalu menghentikan langkah nya dan menyipitkan kedua matanya di depan sebuah pohon maple, dia membayangkan pohon di depan nya ini adalah Heechul hyung.

Dia lalu kembali berjalan sambil sesekali menendang udara kosong di depan nya.

''Heechul hyung. Kau... benar - benar TEGAAAA'' teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus menendang udara kosong di depan nya membuat sepatunya terbang. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti arah kemana sepatu tersebut akan jatuh, dan ternyata sepatu tersebut mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

'TUK '

Sepatu Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terbang, mendarat tepat mengenai kepala seorang namja yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal, Kyuhyun yang panik langsung mencari tempat sembunyi. Dia lalu bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang ada disana.

'Eotteoke hajyo... ige eottoke.?' batin Kyuhyun menjerit, namja tersebut berbalik ''Ya nuguseo?! Nuguya?!''

Namja yang menjadi korban pelemparan sepatu Kyuhyun terus berjalan sambil membawa sepatu Kyuhyun, namja tersebut terus berjalan mencoba mencari pemilik sepatu tersebut, sudah hampir dekat dengan tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi, terus mendekat membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat cepat.

'Ommo! eotteoke,.. eotoeke hajyo?!'

''Kibum-ah..''

Tepat waktu, satu langkah lagi saja namja tersebut melangkah, namja itu pasti akan menemukan Kyuhyun.

''Eoh?..Hankyung hyung.'' namja tersebut langsung berbalik arah dan menjauhi tempat Kyuhyun.

'haaaah syukurlah' batin Kyuhyun sambil meniup sebagian poninya.

Namja yang di panggil Kibum tersebut menghampiri namja yang satunya yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya.

''Wae geurae?'' Kibum menoleh saat namja yang lebih tua darinya, Tan Hankyung itu bertanya.

''Ada yang melempari kepalaku dengan sepatu ini hyung'' Kibum menjawabnya sambil memperlihatkan barang bukti berupa sepatu.

''Pasti dia seorang antis'' Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti, antis? Hey, Kibum baru saja ingin memulai karirnya sebagai seorang artis dan dia sudah memiliki antis, bukankah itu sangat aneh?.

''Ya Hankyung hyung, kau tidak memperhatikanku? Aku, pasti akan menemukan pemilik sepatu ini.'' Kibum mendesis sambil memegang erat sepatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya itu, seolah dia sedang meremukkan pemiliknya. Hankyung langsung menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan mata itu, begitu dingin dan gelap.

''Geundae Bum-ah, kau ini kan baru ingin merintis karir artismu, apa mungkin langsung mempunyai antis?'' Hankyung mengalihkan perhatian Kibum dari sepatu yang sejak tadi dia pegang erat itu.

Kibum memandang calon manajernya itu sebentar, Kibum memang berencana menjadi seorang artis dan menjadikan Hankyung, orang yang cukup di percayainya untuk menjadi manajernya. Kibum lalu beralih pada sepatu yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan sekejab memandang sepatu tersebut tajam.

''Sudahlah hyung aku mau pulang sekarang.'' ucap Kibum sambil membawa serta sepatu Kyuhyun.

''Eoh arraseo..'' Hankyung menurut, jika Kibum sudah memasang wajah datarnya, itu berarti dia akan kembali menjadi ' ice prince ' namja yang sangat dingin sedingin es.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dan mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut langsung kalang kabut. Bagaimana tidak, orang tersebut membawa sepatunya, dan hari ini dia berniat untuk bolos sekolah karena ingin menyegarkan pikirannya dengan berjalan - jalan di sekitar pertokoan Seoul dan pergi ke Game center. Tapi, jika tanpa sepatu, itu pasti akan sangat amat memalukan.

''Andwee... itu pasti sangat memalukan''

Kyuhyun meringis saat membayangkan dirinya berjalan-jalan tanpa mengenakan sepatu, dia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan membayangkan dirinya yang berjalan kesana kemari tanpa arah dan juga tanpa sepatu, dia membayangkan dirinya di permalukan oleh seluruh orang karena tidak memakai sepatu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan tersebut terlihat dengan jelas di imajinasi nya. Andwae, itu pasti akan benar - benar sangat memalukan.

Dia lalu mencoba berpikir, mencari jalan terbaik yang bisa diambilnya untuk masalah ini. Kyuhyun lalu menjentikan jarinya, seolah dia mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian.

''Benar, katakan saja padanya kalau aku tidak sengaja dan meminta maaf, itu pasti berhasil. Kyuhyun-ah hwaiting, aja aja hwaitting kau pasti bisa.'' Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun tepat, setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat tersebut, mobil yang membawa sepatunya ikut melaju.

Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa harus mengejar mobil tersebut jika tidak ingin kehilangan sepatu kesayangan nya.

''Ya chakkaman! Sepatu, sepatu...'' Kyuhyun terus mengejar mobil tersebut sambil meneriakan sepatunya. Tapi, mobil tersebut terus melaju tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu berhenti, mobil itu sudah sangat jauh sekarang dan tidak mungkin untuk dia mengejarnya lagi. Dia berdiri lalu membungkuk menyentuh lututnya, nafasnya terengah-engah karena usahanya mengejar mobil tersebut.

''Andwae...,itu sepatu pemberian Heechul hyung... dia... pasti marah,.. Andwaee.. andwaeee.. ANDWAEEEEE.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlutut dan mengangkat tangan nya seolah sedang menggapai sepatu kesayangan nya di tengah jalan tersebut, tanpa menghiraukan pejalan kaki yang lain, dia terus menggumamkan sepatu, persis seperti seorang yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya untuk pergi jauh didalam sebuah drama. Ck.. Benar - benar Kim Kyuhyun yang mendramatisir.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo merebahkan kepalanya dimeja kerjanya, otaknya terasa buntu sekarang. Percakapannya dengan Yunho masih terekam dengan sangat jelas dibenaknya, mencari 3 penyanyi berbakat.

Bagaimana bisa dia mencari mencari 3 penyanyi berbakat dalam waktu singkat? jika dia adalah Yunho ini pasti tidak akan sulit, tidak perlu mencari, orang - orang pasti akan berdatangan tanpa perlu dia bersusah payah mencarinya.

Dia lalu menegakan tubuhnya, dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan melakukan gerakan pemanasan olahraga, setiap karyawan yang melihat nya memandang namja tersebut dengan heran.

Jungsoo lalu menghentikan kegiatan nya, dia lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya ke atas seperti seorang superman yang akan terbang.

''Baiklah, mari kita mulai permainan ini!'' teriak Jungsoo sambil tetap mengacungkan tangan nya, membuat para karyawan yang melihat nya seperti menjadi kasihan pada Jungsoo. Mereka pikir Jungsoo frustasi karena tidak juga mendapatkan artis untuk di manageri oleh nya.

.

.

.

Heechul sedang membersihkan meja-meja di kafe tempat dia bekerja saat wajah kecewa Kyuhyun terlihat jelas di benaknya, membuat dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaan nya. Dia lalu menghentikan pekerjaan nya saat ingatan nya tentang Kyuhyun kecil terlihat jelas di benaknya.

 **Flashback**

''Heechul hyung... Menurut mu apa aku sangat berbakat menjadi penyanyi?'' Heechul langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah nya, saat ini dia sudah berada di tingkat SMA.. Sementara adiknya yang berbeda sembilan tahun dengan nya, berada di tingkat sekolah dasar.

''Kenapa kau sangat percaya diri?''

Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum manis, lalu menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya erat. ''Karena aku, benar-benar ingin menjadi penyanyi. Jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan berada di sebuah panggung yang besar dan menjadi seorang peran utama. Dan orang pertama yang akan aku ingat adalah Heechul hyung.. Hyung terbaik yang aku miliki..''

.

.

.

Heechul menghela nafasnya saat ingatan tersebut melintas di dalam pikiran nya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia melarang adiknya untuk menjadi seorang artis, dia memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa dia melarang adik nya itu.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mengetik sesuatu di smartphone nya itu.

 **To Hyuk.**

Eunhyuk-ah... Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?

PING

Heechul langsung mengeluarkan smartphone nya saat berbunyi. Dan ada balasan sms dari Eunhyuk.

Kenapa Heechul hyung bertanya padaku?

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya saat menerima jawaban dari Eunhyuk. Apa anak itu membolos?! Dia lalu berlalu dari tempat kerjanya setelah sebelum nya meminta ijin pada bos nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berjalan tanpa sebelah sepatu dengan menundukan kepalanya, mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman yang berada tidak jauh dengan letak keramaian. Dia lalu memandang gedung-gedung tinggi dari tempat duduk nya dan melihat sebuah layar besar yang memperlihatkan beberapa grup idol yang sedang terkenal saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya keras, mungkin mulai sekarang dia harus mencoba mencari mimpi baru. Tapi apa?

''Ternyata kau disini..'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara hyung galaknya, dia lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan menemukan Heechul berjalan kearah nya, Heechul hyung nya terlihat lelah dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah nya dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Heechul yang sejak tadi mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, akhirnya menemukan anak itu di taman kota dekat rumah mereka. Dia lalu melihat keseluruhan anak itu, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kaki kanan Kyuhyun yang tidak memakai sepatu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Heechul memperhatikan kaki nya, langsung menundukan kepalanya. Mungkin Heechul hyung akan marah karena dia sudah menghilangkan sepatu pemberian darinya.

Heechul semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di hadapan dongsaeng nya, dan melepaskan sebelah sepatu Kyuhyun, lalu melepaskan sepatu yang sedang di pakainya dan langsung memakaikan nya pada kaki Kyuhyun tanpa bicara.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tersebut terkejut dengan perlakuan Heechul, dia tahu hyung nya ini akan melakukan apapun padanya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Heechul akan melakukan nya bahkan saat mereka sedang bertengkar.

''Heechul hyung...''

Heechul yang masih memakaikan sepatu nya pada Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

''Wae? Kau merasa terkesan karena ketampanan ku?''

''Ada apa dengan mu hyung, kau selalu membuat ku,.. terkesan.'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimat nya.

Heechul menyeringai dan memandang dongsaeng nya. ''Memangnya kau pikir aku tega membiarkan adik ku berjalan tanpa sepatu, itu benar-benar memalukan.''

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, ''Lalu bagaimana dengan mu, hyung?''

Heechul bangkit berdiri, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dia lalu menggenggam erat tangan dongsaeng nya. Dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan prilaku Heechul menghentikan semua ocehan nya. Dan memandang hyung nya tersebut dengan senyum manis nya, Heechul hyung benar-benar tahu cara membuat nya luluh.

Mereka lalu berjalan dengan Heechul tanpa memakai sepatu. Sementara Kyuhyun memakai sepatu milik Heechul, Kyuhyun tersenyum kakinya memang sudah sakit karena sejak tadi di pakai untuk berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Heechul masih menggenggam erat tangan dongsaeng nya, saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah sewa sederhana mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka, hanya Heechul yang terus memandang ke depan dan Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum dengan semua perlakuan manis hyung evil nya.

Heechul menghentikan langkah nya lalu memandang dongsaeng nya yang sejak tadi tersenyum tidak jelas.

''Kau... Masih berniat untuk menjadi artis?'' Heechul bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan tegas membuat Kyuhyun menghilangkan senyum manis dari wajah nya.

''Heechul hyung akan mengijinkan ku?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya pada hyung nya, sementara Heechul memalingkan wajah dan menghela nafasnya keras. Heechul terlihat berpikir dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Heechul lalu memandang dongsaeng nya dengan tegas, dan memegang erat kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius, meminta perhatian penuh dari dongsaeng nya.

''Kyuhyunie,...''

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Heechul dengan sungguh-sungguh, jawaban dari hyung nya ini benar-benar Kyuhyun harapkan sesuatu yang bagus.

''Mianhae..''

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar penuturan Heechul, kenapa harus meminta maaf. Apa Heechul hyung tetap tidak akan mengijinkan nya menjadi artis?

TBC

.

Anyeong, aku republish ulang ff pertama ku ini karena berasa kurang srek dengan semua nya, semoga suka

pleeaaasee review nya..

.

.


End file.
